


Pathetic fallacy

by Kokiri



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Going to Hell, Long-Distance Relationship, Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokiri/pseuds/Kokiri
Summary: Long distance relationships are hard. So Chris closes the distance to make you happy.
Relationships: Bang Chan & You, Bang Chan/Original Character(s), Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s), Bang Chan/Reader, Bang Chan/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Pathetic fallacy

**Author's Note:**

> Just for context, I made the female lead a musician as well. Living in L.A.

The weather matches your mood perfectly today. Overcast.

You'd been doing so well too, not really bothered by the distance most days cause you two would make up for it by talking endlessly. You figured out this splendid dance of working around time zones and schedules, making sure both of you were content and communicating.  
You both worked so damn hard, both professionally and on your relationship. Hyping each other up and being there for each other through hard times. When everyone else was asleep he would smile through the screen and wish you a good morning while you whispered good night. And it went so, so well.

So this sudden harsh feeling of longing and emptiness came in crashing like a tidal wave.  
Drenching you from head to toe and leaving you cold to the bone. The fact that the smell on his hoodie was fading also didn’t help.

Nothing was unusual, you called to say goodnight and that’s that. But his presence was long overdue and it hurt. And it was so much harder because you just knew he felt it too. That no matter what words you both exchanged, no amount of whispered I love you’s could make up for the absence of a simple touch and embrace. 

Yet you’d be damned if you let it show. Because Chris would worry and he would try everything within his might to fix it. So you swallowed away the lump in your throat and listened to him while he talked. Trying so hard to concentrate on that sweet honey voice of his. Trying to focus on the way his Australian accent made every word so much more interesting to you. The slight rasp in his voice indicating he used it a lot today.

You guess you were damned all along. Because his voice becomes fragile while he ushers his next words.

“Y/n, … I’ve been missing you. A lot actually...”

You can only begin to reply with an internal mental chant of “I’m barely hanging on.” But you hold your breath for a second. He swallows audibly and you wish you’d chosen to facetime instead of just calling.  
You stay silent for a moment, trying to compose yourself. But to no avail, you crumble mid-sentence. 

“You know… I miss you, too. So much.” You choke on your words and laugh to yourself.

Soon the water works follow and your sniffle gives it all away.

“I’m sorry, I made you cry didn’t I?” He chuckles sadly.

So damn sweet he is.

“I’m just a little sad about it that’s all.” You say while wiping your tears. “It’s been almost 4 months.”

“I know…” You hear him sigh. You both know there is not much you can do about that. Both of your schedules are brutal most of the time. 

“What are your plans for tomorrow?” He asks gently, trying to steer away from the depressing subject of longing.

“I have a meeting at 2 and I might go to the studio after.” You say, still sniffing a bit. “So tomorrow is an easy day.”  
You hear him hum on the other side. There is a short silence of contemplation.

“What if….” he begins followed by a short huff that could also be a laugh.  
“What if I was there when you wake up tomorrow?”

You feel your heartbeat in your throat. “What?”  
No. No getting your hopes up like this is not good. “Chris, you can’t be serious that’s an 11 hour flight and I know you’re busy this week.”

“But would you want me to be there?”

This man.

“Of course I would but-” there is no point. You can tell he made up his mind as soon as he heard the affirmation.

“Then I’ll be there.”

Let’s just say you barely slept.  
That day felt just unnecessarily long and by the time Chris texts you he just got in a cab you had cleaned every surface of you house. Twice.

And then the doorbell rings.  
But you aren’t about to pretend you didn’t see the cab pull over in front of your house.

So you open the door (possibly with too much force) and take in the sight of your beautiful boyfriend, dressed in all black and wearing the biggest, goofiest but most wonderful dimpled smile you have ever seen.

Followed by the cheesy “Hi.” has you absolutely weak. You don’t know who closes the distance first but next thing you know your smiling face is buried in his chest and his arms are wrapped tightly around your frame.  
All you can think about is holding him as closely as possible. You had both longed so much for this moment. 

So when the short moment of eye contact is followed by him dipping his head down and finally capturing your lips, you embrace him even more. He’s so incredibly gentle but also assertive at the same time, it makes your head spin. His breath minty and lips soft and sweet.  
His suitcase is long forgotten, door closed behind you and now it’s finally just the two of you. You gently take off his hat so you can tangle your fingers through his thick hair. Small pecks and smiles soon turning into teasing nips and longer, more heated kisses. He has you gasping for air in no time.  
Before you know it he’s pressing you against the wall.

“Jump.” The authority and growl in his voice makes you shiver and you don’t hesitate as you do like he says.

You soon feel the familiar ache between your legs as his soft lips find yours yet again.  
You let your hands roam his body as you kiss, his teeth tugging softly at your bottom lip, becoming more desperate every second. His sweet but masculine scent is intoxicating and you just can’t get enough.  
The two of you don’t even make it to the bedroom. Instead he carries you over to the couch and pushes you down, all smiley and cute but his wandering hands and obvious arousal say otherwise. You both need this.

He makes quick work of your clothes. Taking off your sweater first and he throws you a cocky smile when he sits back and proudly appreciates the black lingerie you put on for him. You laugh softly and tell him to hurry up in which he replies with a ‘yes ma’am’ that makes you laugh even more. Your shorts follow and you impatiently tug at his shirt which he takes off, slowly (did he actually flex on purpose…) and you bite your lip and smack him playfully.

However all laughter is forgotten as you moan while a wave of pleasure overwhelms you as he begins to touch you in all the right places. You want to spend more time appreciating his sculptured naked body but the throbbing between your legs begs for more action.  
You feel his strong arms envelop you, his body sliding against yours. Your legs are wrapped around him as he holds you closer. The heat from his body radiating into your own as he towers over you. Your underwear joins the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Please, Chris," you whisper, meeting his gaze.

His breath is warm against yours and he is kissing you, hard, laying all his emotions and desires bare.

"You good?" He asks you, his heat between your legs, catching your lip between his teeth. Always taking care of you.

He lets go of your lips and you mumble a quiet ‘yeah’, finding it hard to focus. He positions himself and enters you slowly.  
His warm body envelops yours as he slips his cock inside you. You close your eyes and let out a soft whimper. The pleasure is almost unbearable. You slowly start to move your hips as he thrusts in and out of you, his eyes focused on your face. Holding on for dear life you wrap your arms and hands around him, hugging him to you as closely as you can. You look at him through lidded eyes as his forehead meets yours. The couch is not the most convenient place but you make it work and you can feel yourself dripping with excitement, clenching around his length. God how you longed for this. You gasp his name as you dig your nails into his shoulders. He yet again brings his mouth to yours, taking his time as you groan into his lips. His hand wandering up to gently cup your breast. And oh, how completely whipped you are for this man.  
You've been on the edge for so long that you are just about ready to fall over, but he doesn't seem to be done with you yet. He arches your hips up, forcing himself deeper and deeper as his hand travels down, rubbing circles over your clit in time with his thrusts. You gasp at his touch. He groans into your mouth. You can only moan a quiet “fuck…” as you keep falling apart.

He thrusts harder. Harder. You feel your orgasm nearing already.  
All this built up tension has you shaking in no time. Your legs move to cradle his body more as he ploughs into you, keeping track of every expression you make.  
You grab his hair, your fingers fisting his curls, but he does not stop.  
It is so good. You can hear him curse softly under his breath. Praising you while he does.  
His thrusts are strong and fast now, and you love how hard he is pushing against you. He grinds his pelvis against you and his fingers rub you harder. 

“Please, Chris…. So close”

You try to arch your back further, to bring him even deeper inside, and when the rush comes and your body starts trembling and trembling and trembling, he feels it around his cock. You see stars and moan so sweetly it leaves him speechless. He shudders with his own orgasm approaching, pressing himself against you so hard that it almost hurts. 

"I'm coming," he rasps. You are still shaking beneath him, and he follows with a long, low moan as he slams into you one last time and comes inside you.  
He collapses on top of you, breathing heavily while resting his head on your shoulder. Staying like that for a little you both try to catch your breath. You absently pet his hair and smile to yourself. Chan sighs contently and slips out.

"Well, I definitely missed that too," he says, kissing your shoulder. You just lie there, laughing.

"We both really needed that huh?" You reply.

He props himself up on his arms, looking at you, cute dimpled smile and all. He grins.  
"I am so glad I decided to go” he smiles.

"Me too." You reply softly.

He puts a kiss on the tip of your nose. "I’m never going to want to leave again."  
You chuckle, kissing his forehead.  
He grins, standing up and picking you up. You laugh as he carries you to the bedroom. He lays you on your bed and crawls into bed with you, slipping his arms around your waist. He pulls you close and kisses your temple.  
You both haven’t had a good sleep in a really long time.

You wake up a few hours later, so tired and a little sore.  
You just lay there, smiling and letting him rest his head on your stomach, while you gently play with his hair. He smirks and wraps his arms around you tighter, holding you.  
He moves up to snuggle into your neck and nudges your chin so you’re looking at him.

The weather matches your mood perfectly that day.

Bright and warm.


End file.
